Urgot/Background
|render = |gender = Male |race = Human (Reanimated) |birthplace = Noxus |residence = Noxus |occupation = Unknown (Former Noxian soldier and high executioner), (Member of the Battlecast ) |faction = Noxus / Zaun (The Evolution ) |allies = |friends = Sion, Viktor |rivals = Jarvan IV, Garen |related = Battlecast army }} Lore There are warriors who become great for their strength, cunning, or skill with arms. Others simply refuse to die. , once a great soldier of Noxus, may constitute a case in support of the latter. Prone to diving headlong into enemy battle lines, Urgot sowed chaos throughout the enemy ranks, often sustaining grievous injuries in the process. When his body was unable to weather further abuse, the crippled Urgot was delegated the position of High Executioner of Noxus. By this time, his hands had been ruined and he could barely walk. Scythe-like grafts affixed to his maimed limbs served to carry out his bloody work. Urgot finally met his end at what should have been his finest hour. Because of his military background, he often accompanied detachments into foreign territory to carry out judgment. After ambushing an enemy force, , fell into the clutches of Urgot's division. Too far from Noxus to risk transporting their prize for ransom, Urgot prepared to dispose of their captive. At the final moment, however, the Dauntless Vanguard, led by , intervened, and Urgot was cut in two by the zealous warrior as he scrambled to free his Prince. In recognition of his service, the executioner's remains were remanded to the Bleak Academy for reanimation. A lifetime of abuse, however, had left his body in a catastrophic state; proving problematic to the necromancers' craft. Professor Stanwick Pididly, the prevailing scholar of Zaun, offered a solution. Within Pididly's laboratories, a nightmarish new body was forged for Urgot. Now as much machine as man, Urgot arrived at the League of Legends in search of the man who ended his life; necromantic energies coursing through his metal veins. Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * League Judgement Development was designed by Issfire, an intern, and Geeves. Urgot OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Urgot splash art Urgot.jpg|Urgot concept art Urgot Battlecast concept.jpg|Battlecast Urgot concept art (by Riot Artist Larry Ray) Champion Sneak Peek The Champion was officially revealed first in the Issue 3 of The Journal of Justice. Then it was announced in the Official forums: :Some stories bring new meaning to the phrase: "cautionary tale," and I'm pretty sure that this one qualifies. Meet Urgot, the Headman's Pride. As you might be able to tell, this bloke's seen a few scrapes in his life and, by this point, is a bit the worse for wear. While he may not be winning any beauty contests, you're really got to admit it, the guy's got style. Unless, of course, you’re an arachnophobe. Then the two of you might have issues. Be on the lookout for Urgot as he scuttles his way onto the Field of Justice in the coming patch Champion Sneak Peek: Urgot, the Headman's Pride at LeagueofLegends.com. Patch History ** Bonus Armor and Magic Resistance ** Now grants 30 / 40 / 50% damage reduction V5.5: * ** Shield decreased to from . ** Now scales with . * ** Cooldown reduced to from . V4.16: * General ** New basic attack animation. V4.15: * General ** Basic attack missile speed increased to 1600 from 1300. ** Recommended items have been updated. * ** Now with extra spinning and a trail. ** Now refunds half mana cost if kills an enemy. ** Fixed a bug where would fail to home if it was fired too quickly after was applied. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 120 at all rank. ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 120. ** Now grants bonus armor and magic resistance immediately, changed from after a second delay. ** Urgot now ignores unit collision for 1 second after successfully using . ** The in-game camera no longer shifts for Urgot when he completes his , so Urgot can follow-up with appropriate skillshots without having to re-orient his camera. V4.11: * General ** New Classic splash art. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 19 from 15. V3.5 (Balance Updates): * / ** Now displays lock-on range while there is a visible, nearby enemy champion marked by . V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 335 from 310. V1.0.0.144: * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Scaling changed to from . V1.0.0.143: * ** Damage adjusted to from . ** Lock-on missile cast range reduced to 1200 from 1500. ** Rank 1 range is no longer higher than other ranks. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 11 at all ranks. ** Cast range reduced to 900 from 950. * ** Cast range reduced to from . V1.0.0.140b: * ** Shield health reduced to from . * ** Armor and magic resist bonus reduced to from . V1.0.0.123: * ** Will now update as the target gains or loses armor. V1.0.0.120: * Fixed a bug where when attacking a champion with active, it was slowing for less than the tooltip stated. * Fixed a bug where when using with , it was slowing based upon rank rather than . V1.0.0.114: * Stats ** Base health reduced to 437 from 457. * ** Fixed a bug where it was reducing true damage. * ** Fixed a bug where the slow was stacking. * ** Base damage reduced to from . V1.0.0.112: * ** Fixed a bug that was causing missile lock to shoot further than intended. V1.0.0.107: * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to from . ** Attack damage per level increased to from . ** Range increased to 425 from 400. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Attack damage scaling increased to from . * ** Shield health changed to from . * ** Now deals physical damage instead of magic damage. ** Damage changed to from . ** Now reduces % of the target's armor instead of flat armor. * Updated recommended items. * Fixed a bug that was causing Urgot's auto-attack to have a slight delay when clicking a unit for the first time. V1.0.0.103: * Removed "Recommended" tag. * ** Can no longer lock onto invisible minions or objects like wards. * ** Will no longer lock onto invisible minions or objects like wards. V1.0.0.100: * ** Now properly suppresses and stuns its target. V1.0.0.99: Added. * (Innate) ** Enemies hit by Urgot have their damage output reduced. * (Q) ** Urgot fires a straight line missile that deals damage to the first enemy it hits. If an enemy is hit by a Corrosive Charge then Acid Hunter can target lock onto them, guaranteeing a hit. * (W) ** Urgot is shielded from damage and slows enemies with each hit. * (E) ** Urgot fires a corrosive missile to a location that splashes to enemies on impact, dealing damage and reducing their armor. Allows target locking with Acid Hunter. * (Ultimate) ** Urgot locks an enemy champion in place as he swaps positions with them, gaining armor and magic resist in the process. }} References cs:Urgot/Příběh de:Urgot/Background fr:Urgot/Historique pl:Urgot/historia ru:Urgot/Background sk:Urgot/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Champion judgements